


Substitution Mass Confusion

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: The Cars (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: ben and elliot have sex on the beach what more do you want from me





	1. Don't Cha Stop

**Author's Note:**

> ben and elliot have sex on the beach what more do you want from me

The show was over. Ben took one look at Elliot and felt the sweat coming down his forehead onto his face. He prayed to God it would be over but God never replied.

Elliot looked over to Ben and winked. His fingers trembled as Ben took his sticky, calloused hand into his own. Ben looked into Elliot's eyes and whispered, "Should we go now?" He saw the light in Elliot's eyes, brighter than the sun. Ben pressed his palm into Elliot's cheek. It was an orangey sky and Ben felt his legs shake as Elliot nodded his head.

They went to the beach. The orangey sky had turned into a muddy gray as rain clouds rolled in. There was no one around so they shed their clothes. Elliot felt raindrops falling on his head and face, rolling down to his collarbone, washing the sweat away. Ben ran his hand up and down Elliot's body. He buried his face into the crook of Elliot's neck and tasted him. The skin tasted strangely of sushi and oysters. Ben felt a pang of hunger but there was no food. Yet, anyways. The raindrops that had settled on Elliot's skin glistened. His cheeks went from a pale, pastel pink to a bright red. He stared at Ben and his suede blue eyes, like icicles but somehow warm.

Arousal rolled over them, like a tsunami wave. The raindrops had settled on Elliot's thighs. Ben's body pressed up against him, it felt warm, like a pressure cooker. Ben kept averting his eyes, he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. Saliva dribbled out of Elliot's mouth onto the sand. The sand was pale and tinted with red, the color of their flushed faces. Droplets of water continued to run slowly down Elliot's cheeks. Ben felt as though the ground swallowed them both up into a space of sur-reality. Everything was science-fiction. The ocean expanded and retracted, lapping at their feet. The clouds finally parted. Elliot's eyes were foggy. A golden light with hints of pink beamed down upon them. Mist of the ocean, kissed by the sun. Ben grinned.

Ben could hear the sound of music coming from a place he could not see. He looked down at Elliot. "Hey what's this song?" Elliot sighed, stretched back and dug his fingers in the sand. "California Girls by the Beach Boys," he replied. "Oh," Ben said. Elliot laughed. "I love you, Ben."


	2. Bye Bye Love

Tears fell from Elliot's eyes, making a light thudding noise on the hardwood floor of his and Ben's bedroom. Ben frowned. "What're you crying about?" Normally, he would try to be understanding, but he was tired and it was hard to sleep when all he could hear was Elliot's tears falling onto the floor. "I'm fine, I just," Elliot quickly moved his hand to his nose as he sneezed loudly into it. "I have allergies and they're making my eyes water." Ben groaned. He turned away, back facing Elliot. The mattress creaked, the springs popping. Ben closed his eyes.

Since then, their nights in bed had gotten harder. Ben didn't hear tears or sneezing anymore, but he didn't much of anything else either. No signs of life. One morning, as he walked into the kitchen to make some coffee, he spied some loose papers and notes containing poetry, most likely written by Ric. Looking through the notes, one line stood out to him. "You can't go on, thinking nothing's wrong..." The words shook him to his bones. He thought of Elliot and his pulse sped up. One day this will be patched, Ben thought, but he was tired.

Weeks and months passed, and they were over. There was no more snot to clean, no more tissues to be swept. The end was upon them. David treated Ben to some homemade ice cream and Greg baked a frozen pizza for Elliot, just to raise their spirits up somewhat. But it couldn't distract them from the fact that what they had was no longer there.

A week after, Ben was on his way to the supermarket when he spotted Elliot across the street. He looked ghostly pale and Ben could feel sweat coming down his forehead. He ducked before he could meet Elliot's eyes. He caught a reflection of himself in a store window. Pale, whiter than marble.


End file.
